1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a garbage can holder and, more particularly, to an adjustable garbage can holder that is removably mountable to a vertically oriented support surface.
2. Prior Art
The use of garbage cans is well known and documented in the prior art. Garbage cans serve the function of retaining waste materials before their final disposal or collection by the appropriate agency. This effectively prevents the smell of waste from infiltrating residencies and other areas, such as restaurants and office buildings, causing discomfort to the individuals in the presence of the garbage can.
In certain locations, however, the placement of a garbage can could present a problem. The can might take up much needed space, such as on a wooden deck attached to a house. The people would like to maximize the amount of space they have for grilling and entertaining guests, but these events usually result in the accumulation of waste.
Means for garbage can holders are known in the prior art, but these tend to be limited in their function by only being able to accept a garbage can of one particular size. Some are also heavy and cumbersome to move around incase relocation of the garbage can is necessary.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable garbage can holder that is easy to assemble and attach to the side of a fence or deck, and is also easily adjustable to various sized garbage cans. Such a holder will advantageously provide improved deck and patio appearances, while conserving space at the same time.